The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a remote control device comprising a control cable that can move in a sheath.
This device is particularly intended to equip a motor vehicle to allow the remote-control of a member of the engine of this vehicle or an item of apparatus that this vehicle comprises, for example the cabin heating or air-conditioning apparatus.